No shirt No shoes No Edward
by stemilie69
Summary: Charlie kicked me out, Jacob kicked me out too. I'm dancing at a gents club. Nothing could go wrong but then he has to show up. read and review! i have no idea where i should go with this. its better than it sounds. AU
1. Chapter 1

The music blasted all around me

The music blasted all around me. It was so loud, but it was distracting me from what I was really doing. I couldn't believe I was actually doing exotic dancing for drunk men for money. Okay, fuck it I'm a stripper. I take off my clothes for a living. After Edward left me I came so depressed and Charlie couldn't see me like that anymore. He tried everything. Nothing worked, and I mean nothing. We were fighting in the car about how I need to get over him once again. That's all we ever fought about. He finally said fuck it I'm not taking care of you anymore. If you won't get over him then you have to get out. Typical kicking me out. He couldn't think of anything to do. He wouldn't just let me sulk and waste my life away. Without Edward I didn't have a life.

I had no money so I searched the streets. I found this place. Whatever this place was. It says on the sign a Gentleman's Club. It's just a code name for strippers here come get em' while they're willing to take your money. I can't really complain when I make 500-2,000 a night. I live in a decent condo. Well decent compared to the other women who work here. I have 5 bedrooms with a bathroom for each of them, a full kitchen with a live in chef, living room with a plasma screen, an in home theater in the basement with almost every movie you could think of, and a full hot tub with a bar and kitchen outside. Ha you may think that would be what every single 21 year-old girl would want, but I would give it all away for him.

"Bella, your shifts over." The bartender named Tony told me. He is the closest person I have to a friend anymore. I'm not the best girl here, but then again I'm not the worst. Most of the girls either hate me because a lot of the guys stare and pay me, or they feel bad for me because they can see how much I've been hurt. I don't even give a fuck anymore. They can think whatever their little minds want them to think. I don't need them. Well back to Tony I wouldn't categorize him as the worst looking guy around, but he is only a friend to me, and thank god he thinks the same about me. I know what you're probably thinking, "_he's her fuck buddy right. they have sex and then call each other friends. nothing really serious right."_ Wrong! We have never had sex. I'm still a virgin amazing to believe. Don't get me wrong it not like I haven't tried to get him into bed once or twice or even three times when I've been drunk. I tend to stay after my shift with Tony. He listens to me even if I'm blabbing on about something that makes no sense he still listens and that is all I really need right now. I didn't have Jacob anymore to talk to either. Jacob kicked me out of his house because I wouldn't admit that I had a problem with depression. Ooops I should explain that.

Well after Charlie kicked me out of the house I had no where to go, and I thought of Jacob Black. He welcomly let me stay with him, but when all I did was get drunk and mope around he couldn't handle it. He said that I wasn't Bella anymore. So I politely screamed back at him stating that this is the new fucking Bella, and if he can't deal with it then why doesn't he just get rid of me. I'm stupid and didn't think that he would actually do it. Turns out he did so that is how I ended up here.

"Hey Tony hand me a apple martini with a twist."

"Sure thing." And I had my drink a soon as I said it. Tony was the best bartender you could probably ever have. He knew every drink imaginable, and even made some up of his own and they are amazing. Trust me I've tried all of them. Plus he can make them in a matter of seconds. He only ever worked when I did. You may be thinking that he likes me right now, but I have a news flash for you. Tony's Gay. That is why he isn't affected by working here.

"Hey Bella that guy is staring at you." Tony told me.

"Uhhhh Tony when aren't guys staring at me. Hahah I mean here anyway."

"Hahaha I know what you mean, but you are the only one he's been looking at the whole time he's been here. Trust me I've been looking at him the whole time. If he was gay I would've went over there and tried to pick him up, but he's been looking at you like he knows you. Like you made him mad, or didn't satisfy him. Hahah just kidding Bells, but anyways look over there." And he pointed in the corner where I saw someone's back with blonde hair and then he moved like he knew I wanted to see who was over there and staring back at me was the beautiful pair of amber eyes that I knew so well. He was angry with me and started to walk over to me, but I quickly told Tony I was going to the dressing room and to not let him in. No matter what!

I ran back and looked at myself in the mirrors. I was wearing I black maid's like costume. It had a almost see through bra top, a black g-string with a see through skirt over it, fish net thigh tights, and a little white headband. I had super red heels with studs around the rimming on. I quickly changed into my other clothes. Some simple black jeans that fit really tight around my butt, and a green tshirt with some simple navy blue flats with a little bow on the front. I gave myself a look over and I looked presentable. I grabbed my purse and went over my plan in my head. I would go out the back door and get in my car as fast as I could. Come on now I didn't have anytime to figure a master plan. It's the best I could come up with. So I went for it. I opened the door and as soon as I did I saw him there waiting for me.

"You really think that you could get away from me," He said. I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Kinda," I said back coolly.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing here? You don't need to work here. What happened to you?"

Can you really believe him? He is fucking asking me how I could be working here. I've been working here for almost 6 months. He should've asked me that when I first started, but he couldn't of because he left me. He didn't care about me anymore. No one does. Well except Tony of course.

"Who the hell are you asking me what I'm doing here? You fucking left me! I should be asking you what you are doing here!" I was so mad at him. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. Why do I have to tear up when I'm mad.

He looked shocked and then said quietly, "I'm here to come take you home."

That's when I exploded inside. "I HAVE MY OWN HOME! IT'S HERE. CHARLIE KICKED ME OUT OF THE HOUSE BECAUSE OF YOU! JACOB KICKED ME OUT OF HIS HOUSE TOO BECAUSE OF YOU! I MADE MY OWN FUCKING LIFE WITHOUT YOU IN IT AT ALL! DON'T COME HERE AND TELL ME I NEED TO COME WITH YOU WHEN YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LEFT ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" My breathing was very unsteady. I was screaming at him and I didn't care. I have wanted to scream at him for some time now. Finally. Finally I did it.

I could see a small crowd start to form outside. It must look weird to them. Seeing a girl screaming at a gorgeous guy in an alley way outside of a stripper joint, but I didn't care.

I started to walk away and I knew that he would follow me, but I didn't care. I got in my car and went to drive home. I saw headlights behind me the whole way home.

**review. tell me what you think. like it. hate it. tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

I wish that I would wake up right now

I wish that I would wake up right now. I wish this was all just a very bad dream that would soon be over, but it's not. It's my life and from the time that he left me it's always seemed like a bad dream. I still can't believe he spent all night on my front porch. I thought while laying in bed with my eyes closed. Tony got here a little bit after 2 in the morning. He wanted to see how I was doing. I told him that Edward was an old friend and he was just here to visit no worries. I can't believe I lied to Tony, but I did and he went home. I'm pretty sure he'll be calling me soon. Ugh what time is it anyways.

I got up and checked the clock. It said it was 11:30. Good I don't have to be to work until at least 9. I decided to get up and get some breakfast. I didn't think of eating anything last night when I got home like I usually do. Alcohol does not sit well on an empty stomach.

My legs felt like jello great. I swung my legs off the bed and sat there for a minute letting myself adjust. I started to walk down the stairs when I heard something bang in the kitchen. I was still tired and pretty much fell down the stairs trying to run to see what it was. "Ouch!" Geeze I forget that I'm still clumsy, and it's even worse when I'm tired.

I heard someone walk across the hardwood floor and I wish I wouldn't of seen who it was.

"How did you get in my house?"

"Bella, you've known me for how long you really think I was going to sit on the porch all night long."

"Yes, because that is what someone's guest is suppose to do. Never mind you're not even my guest you're more of my stalker right now. You know I should call the cops on you for this."

"Like they would actually get here in time to catch me."

I decided not to fight anymore. I got up and then something cracked. "OUCHHH!!" My right leg started to hurt so bad.

"Bella what hurts?" He was already picking me up and bringing me to the couch in the living room.

"It hurts so bad!" That's all I could say. The pain was making my eyes water and I wanted to scream bloody murder.

He set me down and kept asking what hurts. I finally choked out my leg. He ran to the phone and I couldn't hear what he was saying all I could think about was the pain. The excruciating pain.

"Carlisle said that I should elevate your leg and he would be over in no time."

The door bell rang and I should've known that he was being literal when he meant no time. He went to the door and Carlisle came into the room and started asking me all types of questions.

I could barely tell him any of them. I couldn't stop looking at him. I completely forgot how beautiful he was. Don't think that I'm now in love with Carlisle. I just forgot that they all had a kind of beauty that is indescribable. Finally after about a million questions he said that is was broken and that I wouldn't be able to go to work for awhile and I had to stay off of it for 3 weeks at the least. He gave me a light hug and left.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault."

"Yeah it kinda is." I said plainly.

"I'll stay here and make sure you get better."

"No I just want you to leave."

He came and sat by me so fast that I didn't even notice he moved. He took my face in his hands and just looked at me. I could feel that same feeling I used to get when he would be this close to me before.

"Please just leave." I said quietly, and looked down.

"Bella look at me. Please just look at me Bella."

"No. I can't."

"Why?"

I thought If I should tell him the real answer or lie to him. I sat there for a minute thinking and finally decided to tell him the truth.

"Because then I'll forgive you for everything. I can't do that to myself. You don't deserve your forgiveness. You're the one who left me remember. You left me in the woods to cry by myself. I didn't even get a say in any of it. I loved you. Do you hear me I loved you. You're like a sponge you just take take take and drain other people of their love. Well you know what I don't want to have to heal myself all over again. I found myself a new life a new life that I'm happy with." And I stopped there I felt like if I went any further I would start to cry.

He just looked at me and said, "I'm sorry." Then walked into the kitchen and all I heard was more banging from the kitchen.

**Sorry this chapter isn't as good, but I have no idea what to write. In some of your reviews give me an idea of where you want this story to go. I would help out a lot and I'll be able to update right away. Thanks guys. Much love.**


	3. Chapter 3

He was in there for awhile, and I had no idea what he was doing. After about 2 hours of him being in the kitchen he came and sat on the chair across from me. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell if he was mad or sad or anything.

"Shoot!" I just remembered I didn't call in for work that I wouldn't be there today.

The phone rang and I had no idea who would be calling me right now. I started to get up but Edward already had it.

"Hello?" "Mhm sure hold on." He handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella. What happened last night?" Of course it was Tony. I completely forgot about last night.

"Oh hey Tony nothing much I'll tell you about it later. I won't be able to make it into work today I broke my leg. I fell down the stairs."

"OMG! Bella are you okay? What did he do to you? I'm coming over and getting him out of your house."

"Tony it's fine I just fell because I heard something bang in the kitchen and I was half asleep and just fell. I'm okay really you don't have to do that."

"Okay you sure?"

"Yes. I'll call you later."

"Okay bye Bells." And he hung up the phone.

I just sat there and looked at Edward for a minute.

"What are you thinking right now?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. Like I should know what he was thinking. I mean come on we all can't read other people's minds, and I was so happy that he couldn't read mine. For once he really looked like he actually cared about me. I haven't gotten that look from anyone in a long time.

"What the hell do you think that I'm thinking?" I just sat there and looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Bella why did you do this to yourself?" I could feel myself getting mad. "Please don't get mad, but I want to know why you picked to strip, and how could you run away from everyone that cares about you?"

I took a deep breath trying not to let my anger show in my voice. I spoke quietly but knew that he could hear me.

"After you left me all I ever did was mope around and Charlie and I got in another fight about how I had to get over you and move on with my life and then he kicked me out of the house. I went to Jacob and he let me move in with him, but again we got into a fight about how I wouldn't admit that I was in depression and he kicked me out of his house. I got in my truck and started to search. I saw the sign in the window for No shirt No shoes and went inside. The owner gave me the job right away and I bought this condo after living in my truck for a couple of weeks.

"You want to know why I strip. Well it's because I make a lot of money and I made my best friend there. That's how I found Tony. He is my best friend. The best thing that has ever happened to me. Well other than yo... Never mind. I didn't run away from the people who cares about me because they don't care. Just like you didn't. They got rid of me just like you did." And then I stopped. I couldn't go any further because my eyes were already filling up with traitor tears.

I didn't even notice that he came and sat by me.

All he did was say I'm sorry again and he started to leave.

"No! You're not just going to say I'm sorry then go into the kitchen for another 2 hours."

"Well then what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know." And I really didn't know what I wanted from him, but at the same time I do.

"I'm not quite sure. I don't want you to leave me anymore though. I can't stand it anymore. You really don't know how much it hurts."

Every time he leaves I get flashbacks from the day in the woods. I shivered once and apparently he saw it.

"What wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you shutter?"

I hate how he notices every little thing.

"I just did okay?"

He smiled at me and said okay but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

The door bell rang and I thought it would be Tony. He never listens to me. Edward opened the door and all he said was what are you doing here before I heard someone start to walk down the hallway. Their steps were loud and then I saw him.

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I still would like some ideas from you guys on where you want this story to go. I'm coming up with it as I go so I hope you all like it. Much love.**


	4. Chapter 4

He came around the corner and there he was. Jacob was standing there and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Hey Bells,"

I could hear a low growl come from Edward. I didn't even notice that he was sitting next to me and had a look on his face like he was confused but yet furious at the same time.

"Hey Jake. What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you."

At first I thought it was sweet, but then I started to think. This was the guy who kicked me out of his house because he thought I was in depression. He doesn't really care about me. So why is he here? He doesn't need to be here.

"Why? You are the one who kicked me out of your house! You don't care about me no one really does," Well accept for Tony. I took a look over at Edward for a second and I could see the hurt in his eyes, "Neither of you care. One of you kicked me out of your house, and the other left me." I tried to get up but Edward kept me down.

"No! I don't want to be here right now. I'm going to my room," and he actually let me get up, "Oh thanks for pretending to care Jake you can go home now." I limped my way up the stairs into my room. I didn't even bother to slam the door. It wasn't worth it.

I could here the door shut about 10 minutes later and my Edward knocked on my door.

I watched as Bella walked up the stairs.

"Does she really think that I don't care about her?" Jake looked at me with much hurt in his eyes, but then again I probably looked the same.

"She doesn't think anyone but her friend Tony cares."

"I thought that maybe her getting out of Forks would help, but I see it hasn't. Its even worse. You should've seen what you did to her. All she would do was mope around and stay inside all day. She lost the complexion in her skin and she looked like a zombie. Now she has just put a wall up. Like everything she's hearing it, but not really listening."

"I know I don't know what to do? It's like I want to do something, but I don't know what to do. I'm afraid that if I talk to her she will just start yelling at me or she won't listen and just tune everything out. But on the other hand if I don't try and talk to her then she won't get any better and just start hate me even more." I put my face in my hands and just sat there thinking.

"She doesn't hate you." He barely whispered.

"What do you mean of course she does?!"

"No she doesn't. The only reason she is like this is because she is so in love with you that she can't get over you. I have 2 theories about why she is like this now."

"What are they?"

"Okay 1 is that she wants to toy with you and she thinks that if she is like this then you will get jealous and will want to try to get her back."

"I don't think so. Bella isn't the type to make someone jealous."

"Ummm I'm sorry but we don't know Bella anymore."

"You're right but what's your second theory."

"Okay I think she is still madly in love with you but she's scared that if she allows herself to fall hard for you again that you will leave and she won't have me or Charlie to try and pick up the pieces again. She has suffered more pain than anyone I know, and more pain than anyone should have to suffer."

I just sat there and thought about what he said. How could I be so horrible? Something that I thought would help her actually ruined her life.

"I'm gonna go. I have to get back to Billy."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

I decided I knew what I should do. I was gonna talk to her an make her listen. She had to listen.

I ran to her door and thought that I should knock so I did.

"Come in." She said.

"Can I please talk to you?"

"Sure."

So I tried to figure out where I should start. I decided to ask her what she was scared of. She looked at me like I was crazy. I kept talking I and I made sure she was listening. I finally asked her something. Something that I knew would be hard for her to answer and I knew it would be hard for me to hear the answer.

"Do you still love me?"

All I got out of her was a blank stare and I think the question hit her. Tears started to come to her eyes. I could see the pain come back again.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because I want to know."

"You don't love me anymore so what's the difference?"

"Bella do you really think that I honesty do not love you anymore?" She just looked at me like I was crazy. "I know I left you and I did that for a reason. I thought your life would be better without me. I can see that it only made it worse." I got my wallet and pulled out the picture. "Here." I handed her the picture I took from her room when I left.

Then I saw it. The one tear that started her crying.

"Come here love." I took her in my hands where she started crying and didn't stop all night.

**Thanks for all of your reviews guys!! And thanks to ****Randomosity417 ****for ****giving me the idea to bring Jake into the story. Give me ideas on where you want this to go and I'll probably use it. Much love!!**


	5. Chapter 5

I watched her as she lay fast asleep

I watched her as she lay fast asleep. I looked at the clock and it said 9 a.m. Bella finally fell asleep 10 minutes ago. I knew that I made a break through. She actually listened to me tonight. I feel horrible for making her cry like she did, but I knew it was what I had to do. I tucked her in, and decided to go take a little tour of the house. Even though I had been there for a few days I didn't even think to go look through the house.

I quietly shut her door and started my way down the hallway. There were 2 other doors so I started with the one across the hall from Bella's. It was very bright when I walked in. The walls were painted a lime green with big orange, and blue, and pink strips going down the wall vertically. The curtains matched the walls and it had a hardwood floor with a cute little pink rug. It had a striped swivel chair in the corner that was a bright blue. The bed was twin sized with a stripped bedspread with tie dye pillows. I couldn't believe that Bella decorated this. Oh! I realized she probably didn't. Tony probably did.

I looked in the next room was completely empty. All that was in it was the curtains on the window. I walked over to the window and it had the most beautiful view. You could see a forest out in the horizon where the sun hit it just right that it looked like it had a halo of light above it. I could here a stream in the middle of the forest.

Hmmmm…I wanted to go find the stream. I thought that maybe when Bella wakes up I could take her to see it. If the view of the forest is this beautiful then inside should be amazing. I checked on her again to make sure she was okay and I knew she would be sleeping for awhile now. Tony said that he would take care of her work schedule so I didn't have to worry about that. It was about 9:30 now.

I left her a note on the kitchen table and decided I would probably hunt while out there since I haven't in a few days. And so I headed out.

I woke up with a slight headache. I could feel that my eyes were still puffy from crying all night. It was still light out so I knew it was day. "Edward," I barely whispered. "Edward," I said a little louder. Nothing. I sat there for a few minutes and finally decided to get up. I went to the bathroom and decided to take a shower. I hadn't taken one since the night Edward came.

I stepped in and let the hot water relax me. I thought of nothing but the hot water on my skin. It unknotted all the knots in my back and relieved all the tension. Everything from last night started to come back, but in a weird way I wasn't mad or scared or nervous. For once I felt whole. It's not like I knew that he loved me because he didn't actually say it, but somehow I didn't hurt anymore. I haven't felt like this in a long time and it felt good.

I got out and dried my hair with the towel and went out and put some clean sweats and a t shirt on. I decided to let my hair dry natural. I slowly limped down the stairs and went into the kitchen. I fixed myself up a bowl of cereal and went to the table. There I found a note in Edward's handwriting.

_Dear Bella,_

_I went off to hunt. I didn't want to wake you since you looked so peaceful. I'll be back soon. I want to show you something when I get back. If you need anything just call for me and I'll be there in a second. _

_Love,_

_Edward._

When I read the love part my heart skipped a beat. Come on Bella stop getting like this when he says something like that.

I finished my cereal and went to go watch some tv. When I sat on the couch I noticed the time. It was 3 in the afternoon. I wasn't even tired when I got less than 6 hours of sleep. I turned on the tv, but really didn't watch it. It just sounded good to have some noise in the house instead of it being quiet. I started to doze off when I heard the door open. He came around the corner and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Good morning sleepy head."

I could feel myself want to smile, but I forced myself not to. I needed to talk to him about last night. "Morning." Before I could say anything I noticed what he was wearing. I navy blue turtle neck with long pants and tennis shoes with a hat the mostly covered any light from getting to his face. He started to strip his clothes seeing as it was at least 60 degrees. Underneath he had on a white t shirt that showed off his muscles and some khaki capri pants. It's a good thing I wasn't standing or else I would've fallen over from going weak in the knees.

"Ummm Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can we talk about last night?"

"Sure." He answered it with such confidence.

So I talked for awhile and he listened. Then he sat there for a minute taking it all in and finally said, "Well there is only one thing that we can do."

"What's that?"

"We can be together again. That's the only way that I'm going to let it be. I lived once without you, and I can't do it again. I know I told you that I would stay out of your life if it was best for you, but I'm selfish and I want you to be mine again."

"If we do that then we are going to have to take it slowish. I don't know if I can handle letting all of my walls down and then you leave again," At first he was startled like he was expecting me to say no, but then he went to say something. I wouldn't let him. It was my turn to talk. "Don't tell me that you're not going to leave again. You know I still love you, but I you still need to earn some of your trust back, and that may take awhile."

"I will wait until the end of the world for you."

I let myself smile that time. "Okay then."

"Oh Bella. Did I forget to tell you that I love you?"

I sat there. He finally said it. It was true.

"You might've."

"Well I love you."

"I love you too."

And there we sat for awhile on the couch staring at the tv, but not really watching it.

**Thanks again for you're reviews. I got some good ideas, and I kind of know what I'm going to do for my next few chapter. Hahah. Keep giving me ideas and I'll figure a way out on how to put them in, but sorry if I don't. Hey maybe I could start a new story with your guyes ideas ahaha. Much love. **


	6. Chapter 6

We sat there for a long time just staring at the tv

We sat there for a long time just staring at the tv. He didn't move once, but I would move a little every so often. Edward offered to make me some food once or twice, but I said no. I was very hungry, but I didn't want him to leave me. We weren't even touching or anything, but just having him in the room made it seem better.

"Bella?"

"Yeah."

"I want to talk to you about something now."

"Okay, shoot."

He sat there for a minute trying to figure out how he should ask her. Finally he just decided to say it.

"You know the third room upstairs." She nodded. "Well how come it's empty? I looked outside and it has the most beautiful view, but yet the curtains are pulled back and the door stays shut."

It came as a shock to her. She had to think back to when she moved into her condo.

She remembered looking through all the rooms and she wasn't completely convinced that she wanted it. Then she went to look into that room and looked out the window. The forest was the prettiest shade of green and it had just rained so there was a beautiful rainbow. At first she was in shock that there was actually a view like that in the world. Then out of no where the pain came back. It overpowered her that she started to double over. Her heart started to break and where her heart mended it was like a butter knife was trying to cut through it all over again. Like it would cut through and then get stuck because it wasn't sharp enough and it seemed like it cause more pain than it ever did. She quickly ran out of the room and slammed the door. The view made her think of a beauty that she saw before. She saw it every time she looked into his eyes. Even though that room caused her so much pain she bought the condo. She didn't know why, but she did. It brought her back to reality in a way.

She winced for a second, and of course Edward noticed it.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine. I have the curtains closed because when I was first looking at the condo I saw that view and it caused so much pain. It was so beautiful and it made me think of you. Nothing else but you." She barely whispered it.

"Oh." He felt so horrible for putting her through this.

"Please don't feel bad for it. I don't know why I bought the condo after that, but something made me."

"Bella I want to show you something. Go get dressed in some shorts and a tank and a tennis shoe since you can't fit the other one over your cast." He stuck his tongue out and me.

"Okay? What do you want to show me?"

"Please just do it. I want to make it a surprise."

"Fine." I got off the couch and hobbled up the stairs and put on what Edward told me to put on. I got some really cute orange shorts that made my butt look big with a little pink cami that is cut just a little to low. Well at least for the old Bella. I looked at myself in the mirror and started to think that my shirt was to low cut. Wait?! Where is this coming from I basically wear nothing at my job and I'm thinking that this tank is to low cut. I feel myself changing inside. I think I'm turning back into the old Bella.

"Bella? Are you coming?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute."

I put on one tennis shoe and got myself downstairs. I saw Edward's eyes open wider when he saw what I was wearing.

"You like?" I did a little twirl for him and I took a little longer when I knew he was looking at my butt.

"Mmmmm Bella."

"Hehe. I'm thinking that's a yes."

All I could do was nod when she said that. She doesn't just look cute or pretty or gorgeous or beautiful or hot. She looked sexy. Not that she isn't any of those. She's all of them plus more, but her little orange shorts and pink cami she looked absolutely to die for.

I helped her out of the back door and easily slid her on my back.

"Will you please tell me where we are going?" I good hear the wanting in her voice but I didn't dare look at her because I knew she would be making her cute sad face and I would easily give in.

"No. You'll see."

"Fine."

And I started to run toward the forest.

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been super busy with dancing and spending time with my boyfriend. Like usual review and give me ideas on what you want to hear about. Much love.**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guess this is an author's note and I know you hate them, and I do too but I wanted to clear some stuff up for you

**Okay guess this is an author's note and I know you hate them, and I do too but I wanted to clear some stuff up for you. Don't worry after this I'm going to write the next chapter. **

**The only characters in this story are Bella, Edward, sometimes Jacob, and other times Tony. Rose, Alice, and all of the Cullen family will not be entering into it. Except maybe once or twice so remember that.**

**I'm really sorry about the whole point of view thing. I don't mean to switch back and forth and not telling you. That was brought to my attention and I really didn't notice that I was doing it. From now on I will tell you guys.**

**Please review and tell me what you all would want to read about because I need help. I have no idea where I am going with this story at all.**

**I am going to be starting school tomorrow so I will not be able to update as soon as I would like to. Sorry about that guys.**

**Thanks guys don't worry I'll be updating very soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's POV

**Bella's POV**

He put me on his back and we ran through the forest. It seemed faster than it used to be. I kept my eyes closed because I didn't want to get that sick feeling if I looked. Finally he started to pull me off of his back. When I looked up I saw light coming from about a mile ahead. It looked like it did when we went to the meadow for the first time.

"Edward what is this?"

"Come on. I found this place when you were sleeping."

We started walking toward the light and when we finally got there I walked through the trees and saw the most beautiful waterfall I've ever seen. The water seemed to fall in slow motion and it had a rainbow over the top of it and the water flowed into a small lagoon with the grass that was the brightest green that I ever did see. I walked over to it and it was so soft. It felt like silk. I didn't even notice that Edward was watching me. He was still standing in the shadows.

"Come here." He started to walk over to me and then stopped.

"Bella I want you to know something."

"What is it?" He walked over to me and sat down a few feet away.

"While I was gone I went and lived in Denali. I stayed in the extra bedroom that Tanya had and one night she comes into my room and says that she can't keep her mind off of me. She thinks about me all the time and she wonder what went wrong when we were together. She said that she always wished that she had another chance with me, and now it seemed like she did. then she walked over to me and kissed me. I also kissed her back. I am so ashamed of what I did. I wanted you to know before anything really big happened with us because then you could chose if you still want me or if you don't. No matter what I will still stay around, but I will let you live your life. I feel absolutely guilty and I loath myself for doing this to you."

I sat there for what seemed like hours but was only minutes.

"Bella?"

"Edward do you truly love me?"

"Of course I do. I will love you for the rest of eternity, and I will love you more and more everyday."

"Okay. Well let me digest this. So you kissed Tanya?"

"Yes."

"Do you love her too?"

"No."

I sat there and I didn't know what do. Should I stay with him? or Should I make him leave? Well he didn't cheat on me because we weren't together, but if he says that he loved me the whole time then he wouldn't of kissed another girl. He was hurting and in a lot of pain so it could've been out of pain, but I was in pain too and I didn't go and cheat on him. I did strip but I never did anything with any of the men.

"Bella what are you thinking about?"

I just looked at him and thought about what I should do.

**Okay guys I'm gonna need some help with this. I don't know if Bella should take Edward back or make him leave. I'm put a poll on my page. I'm not going to update for a week to see what you all want to read. So please vote and review! Much love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys I am really really really sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. I'm not even going to use the excuse about school I've just been lazy and haven't wanted to update so I'm sorry and I'll make this chapter and the next one super long. **

I sat there for long time thinking. The sun started to go down, and it got a little colder.

"Bella. It's getting dark out I think we should get home."

I knew what he was saying but I couldn't say anything I just sat there staring at the grass like I had been doing for the whole afternoon. He slowly picked me up not waiting for an answer.

"Close your eyes I'm going to run." I did as I was told. We got home in no time at all. He brought me into my room and set me on my bed then left and shut the door. I sat there for awhile, but I finally thought that I should do something. I decided to take a nice warm shower.

I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. I looked at myself in the mirror. Geeze I am a mess. My hair was tangled from the wind and I had tears running down my face. I stripped my clothes and stepped into the shower. I squealed when I got in the water was hotter than I thought. I turned the cold on higher and let the water relax me. I didn't think about what Edward had told me before or about anything else. The only thing that I thought about was my mom. I know that would be a weird person to think of at a time like this but I did. Sometimes I just needed my mom.

She wants nothing to do with me now though. After, she found out what I had done with my life she refused to talk to me so now I can only think of two people who I could really talk to about all of this. I needed them both. I never had been the person to really need someone to care about me, but that is all I want right now. I know Edward cares about me, but I like have two people talking at once in my head.

One is saying that he doesn't care about me and that he would rather be with Tanya. I mean she is a vampire too. He doesn't have to be careful with her or worry about wanting to kill her every second of the day.

And the other one is saying that he does care and he wouldn't be here if he really didn't want me. Edward loves me and I can see it in his eyes that he truly means it when he says it.

I got out of the shower and dried myself off. I walked out into my room and got a nice long sleeved shirt and some sweatpants. I walked into the bathroom and threw the towel in the laundry basket and started to brush my hair. I put it up into a ballerina bun so it would make my hair have nice curls once it dried. When I walked into my room I decided that I had to do it. I couldn't wait anymore.

I walked over to my bedside table and picked up the phone. I dialed the familiar number and listened to the ringing. Finally, they picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Bella is that you baby girl?"

"Yeah. Uhhh Tony can you please come over," My voice cracked and tears started to fall," It's a code red." And that's when I started sobbing.

"I'll be right over." And then the line went dead.

Back when Tony had been dating different guys they would end up lying to him or cheating on him so we came up with code red which means sad movies and lots of chocolate and then we talk about it after everything. I've never had to do it so it felt weird being the one to have to call him up for it instead of the other way around.

"Alice I really wish you were here." And once I said that I heard a knocking on the front door. Edward must've answered it because I heard someone knock on my door. It must be Tony.

"Come in." I barely whispered. And there she came in. The wonderful little black haired pixie that I know and love.

"Alice." I started to smile and more tears came, but these were happy tears.

"I saw what happened and knew that you would be calling for me soon."

I ran to her and just hugged her. We stood like that for a long time while I cried and she held me.

"Uhhh Bella?"

"Oh Tony." I broke away from Alice and brushed away my tears, "Tony this is Alice, Alice this is my best friend Tony."

"Nice to meet you Tony."

"Nice to finally meet you too." He said with a grin on his face. When I would tell Tony all the stories of what happened to me Alice would be in a lot of them. I would always say that she was my sister because of how close we were.

"Now what do you want to do first watch the movies or talk about it?"

"Ummm I think watch the movies."

"Bella," Alice said," I'm going to go talk to Edward real quick and then I'll be right up."

"Okay." She left the room while Tony popped in the first movie.

It was The Notebook. Whenever I watch this I always cry. Alice came back in as soon as the movie started. We were all snuggled under the covers of my bed with me in the middle and Alice and Tony on either side of me. Finally, when the movie was over we started eating the chocolate and popcorn. Alice of course didn't have any. She claimed that she had eaten before she came over. I giggled a little to that.

"Bella," Tony spoke up," do you want to talk about it?"

I just sat there for a minute trying to figure out if I was ready to or not and I finally shook my head.

"Yeah I think we should."

**Okay again I am really sorry, and I promise I will update more often. Review! Tell me if you want Bella to keep Edward or to tell him to hit the road. Much love.**


	10. Chapter 10

I spilled everything to them. What had happened when he first came here, what he told me back in the forest, and how I just sat there for what seemed like to be forever like an idiot. I still had that internal battle going on inside of me. I had no idea what I should do. I know that I loved him and that would never change no matter what he did to me or how much I tried to forget that I did I would always love him. Edward Anthony Cullen would forever and always be in my heart.

"Well I can't ask you how you feel about him because I can obviously tell that you love him with all of your heart. So I think the appropriate question would be what are you willing to lose?" Tony asked me.

"What?" I really didn't understand the question.

"Bella, what are you willing to lose this time? You may lose him forever this time. You had your heart broken by him once, but that was when he left you. Are you going to be able to tell him to leave and that you could never have him in your life again?"

I thought about what Tony had said. I never really thought about telling Edward to leave, but now that he brought it up a whole new perspective on this whole thing. Could I really live the rest of my life knowing that I had the chance to be with him and he truly wants me forever and I just send him away. I knew that answer.

"Alice could you please tell Edward that we need the house to ourselves and to come back in a few hours?"

"Sure no problem." I knew that Edward was probably listening to everything that we were saying and I didn't want him to know the answer.

Alice came back and I heard Edward's Volvo pull away. "He said that he is going to go talk with Carlisle about your leg and see Jasper and Emmett."

"Okay."

Tony looked straight at me and said, "So what's your answer?"

"No. I don't have anything else to say other than no. I can't live without him. He is my world, my life, my everything. I could never live with myself if I knew that I had sent him away."

"See Bella I knew you would make the right decision." Alice stared at me and her eyes were full of understanding and happiness.

"Shit I was suppose to be at work 20 minutes ago." Tony started grabbing his stuff. "I'm sorry Bella I would stay but I didn't call in sick or anything." He kissed me on the cheek and said bye.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:20. It was still pretty early out and Edward wouldn't be back until at least 10 I was assuming. I finally got to be with my best friend though. It has been so long since I have seen her.

"Well Bella since Edward isn't going to be home for awhile what would you like to do?"

"Ummmm I don't know Alice." I wouldn't dare say you pick because I knew what she would say.

"Well since you haven't called me in like forever I think you should make it up to me."

"Alice what are you thinking about?" She had the look of the devil in her eyes. No I knew what was coming.

"SHOPPING!!" And there it was the dreaded word. I knew that she would drag me into it. She looked through my closet and said that I had nothing acceptable to wear of course, but finally she picked out a pair of black skinny jeans with some black ankle style boots, and a plain v neck hot pink t shirt.

--**A/N sorry I'm not going to write about the shopping trip**--

Alice got me about 10 bags of clothes and then one really old styled dress. It was a deep blue with a corset like top and strapless with black embroidery and from the hips down it was very puffy with it bunched up in areas. Alice said that I would need it for later, and I wasn't going to argue with Alice about that kind of stuff.

We finally got home at 9:30. "Finally we are home!" I thought that I was going to die at the mall. The term shop till you drop came to mind. It was nonstop for 2 hours.

"Oh you had fun you know you did."

"Alice the only thing I enjoyed about this whole thing was that I finally got to see you."

She smiled at that. "I'm going to go put all of these clothes away and then I'll be right down."

"Okay." I handed over all of the bags that I had and went into the living room and turned on the tv. Carlisle said that I could get the cast off of my foot tomorrow. It didn't hurt at all anymore. I heard the door open. I got up immediately and looked into those amazing golden eyes.

"Oh hi."

"Hi." I barely whispered. Alice walked downstairs just as we had were in the middle of an uncomfortable silence.

"Hey Edward. Ummm Bella I think that I'm going to go. Call me later." She gave me a hug and said good bye.

"Edward…"

"No Bella let me talk. Come into the living room please." I did what he said and we sat on the couch looking at each other. Finally he spoke, "Bella I know I could never say this enough but I am sorry for what I have done to you. I want you to believe me that it all meant nothing and Tanya is nothing to me. I did it out of stupidity and if you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me for everything then I will me eternally grateful and my heart already belongs so whatever you have decided just know that you have changed my world for me forever and I will never be able to live the same if you are not in it."

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes."

"Okay good because if you wouldn't of stopped then I wouldn't be able to do this." And I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him with a passion that I had never felt before. I needed him. It's like I haven't felt right without him. Like with one kiss all the emptiness that I had before was gone.

"Bella?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go up to your room."

"Okay." And he picked me up and carried me up to my room.

**Okay just to let you all know they didn't do anything. Just some kissing and cuddling. Trust me there will be some stuff later. Now I can tell you one thing that is going to happen later. There is going to be a party. Now this is where I need your guy's help on what kind of party. Like a masquerade, or something but that is what I want the dress to be for. Tell me what you would like it to be. Review. Much love. **


	11. Chapter 11

We sat up in my room for awhile. I couldn't help but to just stare at him. I had him out of my life for so long that it seems like this is all new to me when at the same time it feels so familiar.

"Edward, I missed you."

"I missed you too, my love."

Again we sat there and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I grabbed his face and started kissing him so hard and I had a fire inside of me that made me want more of him. I just couldn't stand it anymore. He has been here for over 2 weeks now and I haven't been able to do this. I felt cheated out.

I kissed him like I would never be able to kiss him again. I started to take him shirt off while he was moving his hands all over my body. I finally got it off when he attempted to get mine off. He was having to much trouble with it since I was on top of him and wouldn't budge. I had an idea.

"Edward."

"Ugh what Bella?"

"Go downstairs real quick."

"Bella," I looked into his eyes and saw lust and love and want all at the same time,"You do all that and then you tell me to go downstairs. You're a evil little lady."

"Yes I am now please do it."

"Fine, but don't think that this is over yet."

He left quickly and I could tell that he wasn't very happy that I asked him to leave, but I had to think for a minute. I was still human and he was still a vampire. It couldn't go much longer like this. I had to know that he really wanted me. Not in the physical way, but that he really loved me and wanted to be with me for the rest of our lives like he told me before. I was already 4 years older than him. Well at least my to everyone else I was. I decided I couldn't wait anymore he was either going to change me or he was going to have to leave. I put on some of my old black sweatpants with a gray sweatshirt. I headed downstairs and saw him waiting in the kitchen.

"Bella there you are." He came to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and went to kiss me but I stopped him. He looked hurt and worried at the same time.

"Edward I really need to talk to you."

"Okay." I led him back into the kitchen where we sat at the table. I sat across from him and collected my thoughts.

I finally got up enough courage to start well here it goes. "Edward you know I love you and always have and I know that you love me, but right now that isn't enough," I took in a deep breath while he sat there trying to take in everything I said. I could tell that it was hurting him," What I mean by that is I can't be with you if I am still human. I want to be with in everyway possible but it's not going to happen if you're a vampire and I'm still a human. If you truly want me to be yours forever then you have to change me." I took a deep breath trying to decipher what he was thinking. His face was blank.

He finally stood up and looked down at me. His eyes bore into mine and I could see anger in his eyes.

"Why do you want to be a monster like me? Why do you want to give your whole life up?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen you are not a monster. Don't you ever say that again. If you were really a monster then you would've killed me the first day that you laid eyes on me. And what life are you talking about. Do you mean the one where I strip for men and have no family? Is that the life you mean? Because newsflash for ya babe that isn't a life to me! I don't have a life without you." Everything I said just rambled out of me. I could truly tell that he didn't want me forever. I started to sob. I couldn't hold it in anymore. "This truly shows me that you really don't want me."

He ran over to me and held me close to him. It was as if I just stabbed him in the heart.

"Is being like me what you truly want Bella?"

"Yes," I barely whispered.

**Okay so I'm soooooo sorry for not updating. I haven't really been in the writing mood and I thought I lost the story completely but finally I sat down and it came to me. So tell me what you think of this chapter. Do you think Edward is going to change Bella or not? Review. Once I get 15 reviews I'll update.**


	12. Chapter 12

"_Is being like me what you truly want Bella?"_

"_Yes," I barely whispered._

I heard him chuckle and I could feel his body shaking slightly.

"Bella did you really think that I would give in that easy."

I couldn't stand it anymore. What would be so wrong if I was just like him? All I want is to be with the person I love. He won't give me the one and only thing that I want. I've never wanted something so bad that it hurt me.

"Edward what are you so afraid of," I barely whispered," I know you think that my soul with be damned for eternity and I know what I would have to go through. I'm ready for this. I'm ready to be with you. I've wanted this since the moment I said I love you. What is truly stopping you from having me for the rest of your life?"

I felt a sense of relief that I finally said something, but at the same time I was scared. I'm afraid of his answer. I don't know what I would do if he would tell me that he would never want to do that to me. It's not like I would be able to have Alice change me because he would not allow that, and I wanted the person I love to do it.

He just stood there staring at me. All types of emotions went across on his face. There was scared, nervous, angry, and most of all sadness. I wanted to go to him and comfort him, but I couldn't I had to stand my ground. There was a need inside of me that had to know what would be so wrong if I was a vampire.

"Edward Anthony Cullen I want an answer now."

"Fine if you truly want to know why I don't want you as a life sucking monster that has to live off of others and live forever knowing that you are damned to hell then here it is. I am scared Bella. Once you are changed you can't remember barely anything from your human life who is to say that you would remember me. What do you think I would do if I was to lose you?" By the end of this he was almost screaming. He was panting with breath that was unnecessary.

"Edward do you really think that I would forget you?" He slowly nodded his head.

I went to him and cupped his face with my hands and kissed him deep and passionately. I couldn't get enough of him. I wanted him and only him that's all I ever wanted. I wound my fingers through his hair while he secured his arms around my waist. I never knew that I would ever feel this way again.

I pulled back and he gave looked at me with this cute confused face. I started to pull him up stairs and once we were in my room I threw him on the bed.

I know you all can guess what happened. I'm not going to explain what happened. it was magical and beautiful. I've never felt as good as I did at that moment. After we lay there next to each other and just stared into each others eyes trying to steady our breath.

"Bella."

"Yeah?"

"Wow."

I couldn't help but giggle. "Edward do you really think that I would forget that?"

He just went rigid for a minute and I knew he was contemplating it.

"Edward Anthony Cullen I could never forget you. No matter what happened I will always love you and remember you. What do I really have to stay human for? I have you and I don't need anybody else. Only you."

Right as he was about to answer me the phone rang. I got up and put some boxers on and a tshirt on and I gave him one last look before I ran downstairs to get the phone that I had in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Bella where have you been were losing money because you're not here! You better get your ass back here tonight or else your fired!"

And with that he hung up. That was my boss. Mike Newton. He was a huge creep that loves money and women. That's why he opened up his "Gentleman's Club". He's tried to seduce every single girl that has worked for him and not a one has ever done anything with him.

I looked at the clock and it was already 7:30 and I had to be to work at 8:15. I quickly ran upstairs grabbed some jeans and started to run to my car when Edward grabbed me.

"Where are you going love?"

"I have to go to work my boss called and said that I had to."

"Bella I am not letting you go back there."

"I have to Edward." And I got into my car and drove to work. I saw a pair of headlights behind me the whole way there and I knew that Edward has followed me. I guess I'll be giving him a show tonight.

Once I got there I ran to the back room and started getting ready.

**Okay so thanks to all of you who reviewed. I have a proposition for you all. I will update weekly if I get lets say 10 reviews for every chapter. Not to hard guys. Well tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

I could hear the music from the back room and I knew that I had to get ready like now. I went to the closet full of the costumes we were to wear. I rummaged around for like 10 minutes and I couldn't find something that would suit me. Edward would definitely be out there watching me so I wanted to wear something that would delight him so I had to find something fast. Finally, I found something perfect. I was a blue bikini top with a tiny little blue skirt with black stilettos.

"Bella time to get out there!" Mike yelled to me.

"Okay I'll be right there." I quickly put on some mascara and some black eye liner. I didn't need to put any blush on because I knew I would be blushing enough with

Edward being there.

The song "Womanizer" by Britney Spears came on and that was my cue to get out there. I quickly went behind the curtain and once the lights go on I stepped out onto the stage. The crowd went wild. I could tell that they missed me not that I missed them much. Dirty old men coming to a strip club just so they could go home and jack off because their wives weren't giving them enough attention.

Once I got out there I saw Edward. I could tell that he was mad, but hey this is my job and just because he came into my life doesn't mean that I have to change everything. I started to dance flipping my hair and touching my body. It's what I did to get a lot of money. The stage went throughout the whole club so we could walk to different sections which meant more money from different men. I went to the closest pole and whipped myself upside down and slowly slide down it. I danced around the pole taking money while doing it for about half and hour.

"Bella get over here!" Mike yelled to me once a song ended.

I got down and walked over to him.

"We have a special customer that paid me a lot of money to have you all night. So you are to first give him a lap dance and then you are to entertain him and only him all night. You have to do this and if you screw this up I swear you will be punished for it. Do you understand me?" I meekly nodded. "Okay good I'll take you to him now." He headed to the left and kept walking until he stopped and pointed to the man that I was to do all this to. His eyes glowed at me and his crooked smile made me want to kiss him. "What are you waiting for go!"

I slowly walked over to him and I could see his eyes bulge once I got closer and he could see me in my little outfit. "So you are the special customer that we have tonight. Well I was ordered to first give you a lap dance. Ready?" He nodded slowly. I started off slowly-this was my first time giving a lap dance so I just kind of went with it- and once I got the hang of it I started to go faster and grind into him. After a few minutes of this I could fell him starting to get harder and I turned around to look at him and he had a wanting look on his face which told me that I was doing it right. After about 5 minutes of doing that I stopped. "What else would you like me to do?" I purred in his ear. He gave a shiver and I liked how I could make him react like this.

"Well first off you could go get your stuff and come out here."

I was confused but agreed. "Bella stay in that though." He smiled with and I started toward the dressing room. I quickly put on some sweatpants that I left here from awhile ago and I put my shirt on over my top. Then I walked back to Edward where he was sitting looking down at his shoes. Once I got to him I sat in his lap. "Now what?"

"Come with me."

He lifted me off and grabbed my hand and began to walk towards the door. I quickly stopped before we got out.

"Edward I can't leave I'm suppose to be working tonight."

"Yes, love I know that but I paid a lot of money so you are suppose to do whatever I want and that means coming with me."

I giggled at that and followed him to his Volvo. He opened the passenger door for me and I got in. He ran around the front, got in and started the engine. Like that we were out of there and on our way home.

**Okay so I was going to write more but then I got stuck on what I should write for once they get home. So help please.**

**I have to say this was the best response that I've ever gotten from you guys. I got enough reviews from you guys so here is another chapter. Let's say another 10 reviews and I'll update next week.**

**Oh and I almost forgot to thanks **back-off-trinity **and **black to Leopard-colored eyes **for the ideas they gave me. Thanks love.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so this is just a stupid author's note I'm sorry, but I wanted you all to know this. **

**I know how everybody loves reviews as do I so I want to help you all out. Once you review this story I will go onto your page and read one of yours and review it.**

**If you have a preference for what story I read then let me know. I know most people don't do this, but I feel like I should. Hey you all do it for me why shouldn't I do it for you. **

**Well that's all I have to say. Thanks for reading this is if you did.**

**Love!**


	15. Chapter 15

We were driving home and for some reason Edward was actually going the speed limit. He seemed to have a nervous look on his face. I could only think that me going to work tonight would bother him, but he seemed just fine before. Actually he seemed pretty happy while I was giving him that lap dance.

"Edward sweetie what is wrong?" He just sat there looking forward. It's like he didn't even hear me or something.

"Edward?" I tapped him on the shoulder this time.

"Oh what did you say Bella?"

"Edward what's wrong with you? You weren't even listening to me."

"Oh, love it's not nothing I was just thinking."

"About tonight."

"Yeah yeah that's it."

"Ok." I couldn't seem to shake that feeling off like something else is wrong. I knew my Edward and that surely didn't seem like that was it.

We finally got home and he got out and ran around the car vampire speed and opened the door for me. I got out and we walked inside and I was knocked over by a tiny little pixie.

"Bella we have no time you need to get ready!!!"

"Ready for what?" I didn't have a clue about what was going on. What did she mean I had to get ready? What was there to get ready for?

"Edward you have to leave now you can't see her until she's ready!!!"

"Okay Alice just be careful with her." And with that he was out the door and I was scooped up and brought into my bathroom. Once I sat down I took a look at the counter and it was completely covered with make up. How could one person need so much make up.

"Now Bella you have to sit still for me or else I won't be able to do my work okay?"

"Alice what is all of this about?"

"Nope no questions you just have to go along with it. Now just sit back and let me do my magic." She said with a glint of evil in her eyes.

---

Finally after about and hour and a half my hair and make up was done. Alice was right she really could do magic. My hair was half up and was put into tight curls. My eyes were a smoky color with a hint of blue and she put a nice pink gloss on my lips. She told me that I didn't need any blush because I would be blushing enough as it was. Once she said that to me I started blushing.

"Alice you are amazing how did you do that?"

"Like I said Bella magic." And then she started giggling. Then all of a sudden she turned to me and was wide eyed and started running around apparently trying to find something.

"Bella! OH MY GOD!!! He's going to be here in 10 minutes! I completely lost track of time!!!!"

She quickly scooped me up again and ran to my closet. Once there she yelled at me to take my clothes off. I looked at her with complete shock.

"Just do it you need to put on your outfit." I did as told and she put me in the dress that we purchased when we went out shopping and now I knew why she made me buy it. She put me in some high strappy black shoes that I was scared to even look at.

After I was completely dressed Alice approved and as if on cue the door bell rang. We both walked down to the door and Alice opened it.

"Ma'am your limo is here."

"Edward rented a limo for us!"

"No Bella. Edward rented you a limo."

I just stood there with wide eyes and I had to pick my jaw up off the ground.

"Ma'am we really must be going you are going to be late if we don't leave now."

"Okay."

The limo driver helped me into the back and took his position behind the wheel.

"Ummm sir?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Do you think that you could tell me where we are going?"

He laughed at that. "No ma'am I'm sorry but Edward told me that I could not tell you."

I sat there and pouted for the rest of the car ride until we stopped. I looked out of the window and it was the most beautiful view. It was a magnificent garden filled with all different colored flowers with lights running through them so they looked as if they glowed, and in the middle of the garden was a tiny beautiful table that was set for two.

The limo driver came around and opened the door for me. He signaled for me to walk down the steps to the table.

"You're on your own now." He whispered to me before I began my descent in these death traps called shoes. Somehow I could dance in high heels, but I couldn't walk to save my life. Go figure.

Once I sat down music started playing and I could tell right away that it was my lullaby.

"Do you like it?" He whispered in my ear.

I turned around to look at him and I had to catch my breath he was breath taking. The black from his suit looked delicious off of his ivory skin.

He seemed to have done the same thing with me, but I couldn't think of why. I mean I did look better than usual but he was the one that was breath taking.

"Bella you look beautiful."

"Edward how can you even compare me to you."

I stood up to meet him and he grabbed my neck and kissed me passionately . I couldn't believe he set all of this up for me.

"Please sit love." I did and he sat across from me. "Bella I have been thinking about this for a long time and I have come to an agreement with myself." He paused and I nodded for him to keep going. "I have an proposition for you. I will change you if…"

Did he really just say that! He said that he would change me. I couldn't believe it.

"Love, I said if."

"I thought you couldn't read my mind."

He laughed at that. "I can't but I could see on your face what you were thinking."

"Okay keep going."

"Well I will change only on one condition," Then he got out of his chair and came over to me got down on one knee. I couldn't believe what was happening. I could feel tears coming my face.

"Bella you are my life my everything I don't want to be a second without you, but I want to be with you and only you. I want you to be mine forever and I want it to be official. Bella my love will you marry me?"

**Okay so I'm updating now because I couldn't wait to post it. Oh and you're going to kill with the cliffy huh? Tell what you think. Thanks, love.**


	16. Chapter 16

I couldn't believe that he was asking me to marry him. I mean I love him and I know he loves me, but I never thought that he would actually want to marry me. I couldn't think about my answer all I could think about was that weird feeling in my stomach. It actually started to hurt now and then it happened. I quickly ran to the bushes and emptied all the contents that I had in my stomach. I don't know what was wrong I was perfectly fine this morning. I mean I know I got home early from work and I didn't sleep but i don't think that would make me get sick.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward was at my side and rubbing my back.

"Yeah I'm fine," I didn't want him to worry about me. I went and sat down and he gave me a look like he was waiting. Oh wait he was. On my answer.

"Edward I love you with all my heart and I couldn't think of a day that I would want to be without you."

"So is that a yes?" and with asking me that he gave me my favorite crooked smile.

I had to giggle at that. "Yes Edward it's a yes." He swooped me up and spun me around.

After that we had some dessert. Well I did at least. He got me a hot fudge sundae that I managed to get the chocolate all over my lips so Edward helpfully got it all off for me. After that we had the limo take us home where we cuddled all night long.

--

The next morning I woke up with a note on my bed telling me to come downstairs once I woke up. Once I sat up I got that same feeling in my stomach and I ran to the bathroom just in time. Great I must be sick. This is going to suck. Maybe if I take a shower that will make me feel better. The water soothed me but didn't get rid of that feeling in my stomach. Once I got out and dried myself I grabbed some shorts and a simple tank top and walked down stairs.

"Edward?" I called for him.

"Bella I'm in the kitchen." Once I made it all the way down the stairs I smelled something rank. I opened the door to the kitchen and saw a lot of smoke.

"Bella I don't know what I did wrong it just started smoking." That's when I found where it was all coming from. I popped the toast out of the toaster and it was completely black and it was as hard as a hockey puck. I looked at what he set it on and it was the last setting.

"Ummm Edward you set the toaster all the way to the blackest it could get."

"Bella I'm so sorry I just tried to do something for you."

I silenced him with a kiss. "It's fine I know you were just trying to do something nice. Why don't you say we go out and I'll get something to eat."

"Sounds good."

We went to this little diner where I got some eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, pancakes, and French toast. "Wow Bella you must be hungry."

"Yeah I guess so." The waitress kept coming by and asking if Edward wanted anything and kept batting her eyelashes at him. Every time he declined but I was getting fed up with it I mean come on I'm sitting right here. We got our bill and he asked what I wanted to do.

I was really tired so I decided that I wanted to go back for a nap. It was only 11:30 but it seemed a lot later. So that's what went on for the next couple of weeks. I would wake up and end up having to rush to the bathroom and then I would eat enough breakfast that I'm sure if Emmett was human he would be stuffed with and I'd go take a nap.

About 2 weeks after he proposed I decided I wanted to do something different today.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Do you think that we could ummm? Well possible could we..? Ummm..?"

"Bella what is it?"

"Do you think we could go see your family?"

He looked kind of shocked and I was too that I wanted to do this. I mean I haven't seen them in forever. Well except Alice.

"Sure, love."

So that's what we did. We headed to the Cullen's. After a few hours of driving I was standing in front of the house that I used to call home. We walked up to the front door and Edward walked in.

"Come on they won't bite." With that I walked in and it looked the same as I remembered it. It was perfectly decorated with Esme's touch.

"Bella!" Esme yelled and ran to give me a hug. Of course she was gentle.

"Hi Esme. I missed you."

"Oh Bella I have missed you too. It's been forever. I felt like I lost a child." I had tears streaming down my face when she said that.

"Bella!!!" that's all I heard before I was swept up and was being crushed by a huge muscled man.

"Emmett…can't…breathe."

"Oh sorry. I just missed you." He gave a huge smile like a little kid and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello Bella long time no see." Carlisle said and then Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper came downstairs.

I was happy to finally be back with my family. It had a long time since I finally felt at home.

That weird feeling came back and I pushed everyone out of the way when I made it to the bathroom in time once again to get sick. I was really sick of having a cold.

"Carlisle she's been getting sick a lot I'm worried. She won't let me take her to a doctor. Do you think you could look at her? I know she trusts you."

"Sure anything for family." I could hear them talking. I mean I know I'm not a vampire but I can still hear perfectly fine.

Once I cleaned myself up I went out and Carlisle asked if he could look me over since Edward told him I was getting sick a lot. I agreed and we walked up to his study. Edward stayed downstairs to catch up with his family since he has been with me for a long time now.

After Carlisle was done he stood and it seemed like he was in shock.

"Carlisle what's wrong?"

"How could this of happened? It couldn't have." He said to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella I don't know how to say this but you are pregnant." He whispered so low that really only I could here.

I was shocked and then I heard the door creak and there was Rosalie. Apparently she heard and she had anger written all over her face. She quickly bolted out of the door and me and Carlisle walked down the stairs to the rest of the family.

"What happened?" Emmett asked and you could tell that he was worried about his wife.

"Bella I need to ask you a question." Carlisle asked me.

I couldn't really speak but I nodded to him showing that I heard him. I mean with what he just told me I had a right to be shocked.

"Have you been with anyone other than Edward?" Once he asked that the rest of the family zoomed in on me. I could tell none of them knew but that was an odd question to ask.

"No I have only ever been with Edward and will only ever be with him." I stated that very firmly and my voice didn't falter once.

"Carlisle why would you ask that? What's wrong with Bella?" Edward asked and I could tell he was worried.

"Well Bella do you want to tell him, or shall I?"

"I will. Edward…." I paused how was I going to tell him this.

"Bella tell me. Now." He was getting angry.

"Edward I'm pregnant."

**So I didn't get the response that I wanted from the last chapter but here is the next one hope you like it. Thanks love.**


	17. Chapter 17

Once I actually said it everything started becoming dizzy. I could see little dark spots and then I could see the floor coming closer and closer and then everything went dark.

--

I could hear voices, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. In the distance I could hear a beeping noise that was really annoying.

"Carlisle is she going to be okay?"

"Yes she's going to be perfectly fine. I got her hooked up to an iv so her and the baby should be perfectly fine."

"Okay thanks Carlisle. Alice, when should she be waking up?"

"She should be awake now?"

I could finally hear what they were saying and they were talking about me. Geeze like I'm not even here. I slowly tried to open up my eyes but the light was really bright.

"The light." I barely whispered. Then it got darker and I could open my eyes.

"Is that better love?"

"Yeah what happened?"

"Well you fainted and I had to stabilize you because your heart rate was almost off the charts," I could feel my eyes getting bigger as Carlisle spoke, "but don't worry you and the baby are going to be fine."

"Carlisle how could all of this happened?"

"Bella I really don't have a clue. I've done tests and I can't find any logical answers to how this happened."

"So what are we going to do once time comes and she is in labor?" Edward looked really worried when he said that.

"Honestly I don't know. We will have to see when the time comes."

I couldn't handle them talking about this. Talking about my baby I just needed to be by myself right now.

"Can you all leave please?"

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Please just leave I want time by myself right now. I will be fine just let me be please."

He looked apprehensive, but left while everyone else followed him.

"Oh Carlisle can you please unhook my from this iv needles scare me and you said that I was fine."

"Sure." He took all of the things off and I went to sit on the chair that was in the corner.

I went to look out the window and it looked beautiful outside. The sky was blue with a few clouds in the sky. I opened the window and the wind felt perfect against my face. In the distance I heard a howwel (sorry can't spell it) and I knew what I had to do. I had to do this quickly before Alice saw it. I quickly climbed out of the window onto the forest floor. Good thing Carlisle's office is on the first floor. I ran as fast as I could into the forest.

I was half way to the border line when I heard a yell. "Bella!!!" I knew it was Edward.

"Jake." I barely whispered. He was there in a second in his werewolf form. He grabbed me and put me on his back and we were over the border in a second. I climbed off and Edward and everyone else was there.

"Bella what the hell are you doing get over here now!" He looked mad.

"No Edward I have to do this." And with that me and Jake were on our way back to his house.

"Bella!!!!" I couldn't turn around I had to do this.

We finally got to his house and I had to take a breath. The last time I was here Jake was screaming at me to get out.

"Okay Bella what's up?"

I couldn't keep it in anymore. I sank to my feet and just sobbed. Jake picked me up and brought me into the house. I sat on his lap and cried for about and hour. He told me it was going to be okay the whole time, but I didn't know if he was right.

Finally I calmed down and he asked what happened.

"Okay just please listen to the whole thing before you comment." He nodded.

"Ok well me and Edward finally had sex and,"

"Bella what the fuck!!!"

"Jake you said that you would listen to it all."

"I'm sorry."

"Like I said we did and then a few days after I started getting throwing up every morning and we didn't know what was wrong with me. We came to see Carlisle so we could see what was wrong and we found out that I am pregnant. And we don't know what is going to happen and I'm so scared and I don't know what to do." At that point I started crying again.

"Bella I'm sorry for getting mad."

I only nodded to that. I couldn't speak because I was crying so hard. Finally I stopped crying and just sat there staring at the floor.

"Bells are you hungry?" After I thought I kinda was.

"Yeah I'll help you."

"You don't have to."

"Jake I've seen you cook before it would be safer if I made something."

He laughed and agreed.

I made us some chicken, potatoes, and vegetables since I know how much Jake eats. I looked at the clock and it was 9:30.

I yawned and Jake did too. I thought I should get home but I don't think I could go back there right now. All Edward would do is yell at me for leaving and then try to comfort me when right now I just wanted things to go back to normal. The closest thing to normal right now is being with Jake.

"Hey Jake?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you mind if I stayed the night tonight?"

"Sure Bells but don't you think that Edward is going to be mad?"

"Yeah probably but I just want to feel normal right now and I can't feel like that when I'm with him when he's going to want to have more tests done."

"Okay well lets go watch a movie."

We went in the living room and he picked out a movie for us. It was Step Brothers which was perfect for right now because I needed to watch a funny movie. I ended up falling asleep.

--

I woke up to the sun shining in my face and Jake shaking me to wake up.

"I'm up I'm up."

"Okay because your cell has been going off all night."

He gave it to me and I checked it. 105 missed calls, 98 texts, and 96 voice mails. I read one of the texts and it was from Edward, of course, and it was asking me what the hell I was thinking. I deleted all of them once I read that because I knew they would all be like that. Once I did that I automatically deleted all of my voicemails. I didn't even want to listen to them now.

"So Bella what do you want to do today?"

"Well we could go to the beach? It seems nice out."

"Alright I still have one of your suits here."

"Okay." I got up and went into the bathroom and changed. I looked at myself in the mirror and I could see there was a slight bulge in my stomach. I simply shrugged it off there was nothing I could do about it.

"Ready?" I asked him once I was done.

"Yeah lets go." We went outside and he had is rabbit out. It looked even better than the last time I saw it.

We got to the beach and we saw Embry and Sam.

"Hey guys." Jake called to them. They headed over by us and we went to put our towels down.

I took off my shirt and they gasped.

"Bella what's that?" Sam pointed down to my stomach. Apparently it was more than just a little bulge.

"Oh about that."

**Okay here's the next chapter. Tell me what you think as always. Review, review, review! Thanks, love.**


	18. Chapter 18

_I took off my shirt and they gasped._

"_Bella what's that?" Sam pointed down to my stomach. Apparently it was more than just a little bulge._

"_Oh about that."_

--

Shit. I looked down and that's when I realized that it did look way more than a little bulge. I knew I couldn't lie to them, but really how was I going to tell them the truth. They hate the Cullens and of course they are going to think that he hurt me.

"Well Bella tell me." Sam looked angry but there was nothing that I could do about it now. All I could do is be honest.

"I'm pregnant."

"Well I figured that much out, but who's is it?"

I began to get really nervous. I looked at Jake and he gave me a look that said just tell them.

"It's Edward's."

They stood there for what seemed like hours maybe years just staring at me. Both of them had blank stares. Once it seemed like an eternity Sam spoke.

"Bella how did this happen?" I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Bella can I touch it?"

I just looked at Embry. I couldn't believe he really asked me. I thought that he would've wanted to find a way to get rid of it. I would never let that happen but I didn't expect him to accept it.

I simply nodded to him. He came over and sat next to me and put his hand on my stomach. He moved his hand around in a circular motion which reminded me of Edward and how he would always rub soothing circles on my hand when I was nervous or scared. At that moment when Embry was looking at my stomach with love and rubbing my stomach I knew everything would be okay. If he could accept this then I knew everyone else would.

I sat up and gave him a hug. "Thank you Embry."

"What did I do?"

I had to giggle at him. "You did nothing, but at the same time you did everything."

He looked at me confused and then just laughed. "Well I'm here for you Bella, always."

"Jake what time is it?"

He checked his watch and told me it was about 3:30. I thought I should get home and deal with everything.

"Jake I think I should be getting home."

"Okay Bells." He packed up everything and we said our goodbyes to Sam and Embry. Sam was still mad but I knew he would get over it.

Once we got home I got all my things and gave Jake a big hug.

"Come around again. I miss you."

"I will. And I missed you too." With that I got into my truck and headed home.

I took the long way and ended up in front of Charlie's house. I stopped the truck and decided that it was now or never for me to tell him.

So I got out and walked up the pathway and knocked on the door. The only thing I wasn't expecting was the one person who answered the door. It wasn't Charlie.

**Sorry for not updating. I wasn't feeling inspired. Review though. Thanks love!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Edward's POV**

"Edward you can't go find her. She crossed the border."

A growl erupted from my throat. What the hell did Rosalie expect me to do? Did she think that I would just sit there while my fiancée was in Quilete territory. A human getting pregnant was never in our treaty. What would they do once they found out that se is pregnant with my baby. My half vampire baby.

I didn't know if I should be scared or happy. I was scared shitless about Bella carrying a half vampire baby. We have no knowledge as to what is going to happen and how long she will be pregnant. All I want is Bella to be safe, but at the same time I really want our baby to survive. It seems selfish of me to want a creature that could possibly hurt or maybe even kill my Bella, but I can't seem to hate it. I never thought that I would be able to have a child with Bella. We never even talked about if she wanted to have children once she was older. But why would we. We didn't think that it was possible to have children so that conversation never came.

"Edward?" I looked up and there was my mother, Esme," Edward Darling please just calm down honey."

"Esme how am I suppose to calm down if Bella is over there?!" Slowly my voice began to rise in volume. I found myself screaming once I was done and breathing heavier than I ever have before.

"She will come back when she is ready. Do you truly believe that Bella would let anything happen to your child. I could already see that she loves her child and would do anything to protect it."

"Yes Edward she will come back in time." Carlisle came up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be back later." With that I ran out of there and into the woods. I couldn't just sit in there and do nothing I had to go somewhere. I ran for what seemed like hours. Finally when I stopped I couldn't figure out where I was. It seemed to be about 7 in the evening so I could come out since it was sunny today. I was on the edge of woods and when I stepped out I knew where I was immediately. Bella's strip club was just in front of me.

Tony he would know what to do. I quickly stepped in and I could feel that the vibe of the room changed when I stepped in. The girls stared at me and men gave me angered looks.

"Fuck." I whispered under my breath. I ran to the bar and asked for Tony. The other bartender told me that he didn't come in tonight and he doesn't know where he is. I stormed out of there and began to run again. I didn't know where to go but I couldn't just sit around and wait for Bella to come back.

This time when I stopped it was in front of my own house. I began to walk to the front door when I got a whiff of strawberries. Finally she's home.

**Bella's POV**

_I took the long way and ended up in front of Charlie's house. I stopped the truck and decided that it was now or never for me to tell him._

_So I got out and walked up the pathway and knocked on the door. The only thing I wasn't expecting was the one person who answered the door. It wasn't Charlie._

"Bella baby what are you doing here?"

"Uhh Tony I should be asking you that. What are you doing here?"

"Bella come in here please." My father said from what I was assuming to be the living room since I could hear the tv on.

I stepped inside past Tony and was greeted with a sense of déjà vu. The last time I was in this house I was packing up my things to leave. Everything looked the same as it did. The kitchen had a pile of dirty dishes while a few empty beer cans sitting on the counter.

I walked into the living room and there was my dad waiting for me.

"Daddy," I whispered. And with that I ran to his arms and he gave me a huge hug in return.

"So Bella what have we here?" He was motioning to my stomach which you could tell had an unusual bump to it.

"Isabella Swan! Are you pregnant!" Tony screamed.

I could only nod to him before my vision was blurred and I was sobbing and Tony took me in a tight embrace. The only thing about these tears were that they were out of happiness instead of being sad. Right now I am really carrying Edward's baby.

Finally I stopped crying and sat on the couch waiting for my father to say something. I couldn't tell what the expression on his face meant.

"Dad say something please."

Again he simply sat there and after awhile he looked up at me and smiled.

"Bella I am so happy for you, but you know I'm not happy about who the baby is with."

"How?"

"Bella I've known for awhile that he was going to come back to you. The love that he has for you is the same love that I have for your mother. No matter what it will never go away."

I was speechless. I kept opening my mouth wanting to say something but nothing ever came out.

"Well I think I should ask some questions about all of this."

"Okay."

"Well since I already know who the father is lets go with how far along are you?"

"I think it's about 3 weeks. Give or take a few days."

He nodded his head and thought about his next question.

"When did you find out that you are pregnant?"

"About 2 days ago. I came and visited Carlisle with Edward and he told me that I wasn't sick like I originally thought and that I was actually pregnant."

"Okay." He sat there I'm guessing on trying to think about what else he could possible ask me.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Tony."

"Do you think that I could possibly decorate the nursery for you?"

I couldn't help but giggle at that. "Of course who else would I ask?"

He gave me a hug and started rambling about how he would have to start now and maybe Alice could help him. I took a look at the clock and it said that it was 9:30 already.

"Dad I really think I should be getting back to Edward now."

"Okay sweetie well remember you have to stop by more often and don't be afraid to call."

"I will don't worry dad." And with that me and Tony left my father's house. I promised Tony that I would call him once I got home and I headed over to the Cullen's house.

It didn't take long to get there but I did miss the turn the first time. It was so dark out and I couldn't remember how far I had to go. Once there I sat in my truck for a minute mentally preparing myself for what is to come once I get inside.

After a minute or so I stepped out and made my way up the front steps and opened the door. No point in being formal since they were expecting me to come back.

Esme was there at the door in a second and took me in a welcoming embrace. I looked around and Edward wasn't there.

"Esme where's Edward?"

"He's gone."

Tears began to fall and I collapsed onto the floor. Pulling my knees to my chest and I could hear a voice saying why and I realized it was me.

**I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated. There was no inspiration coming to me but finally I got it back. Review please. Oh and also I have another story up called Electric go onto my profile and read that one too please. Thanks love.**


	20. Chapter 20

I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Every second that went by seemed to rip a new whole inside my chest. There was no way I could just sit here crying anymore. I stood up and Esme was there and engulfed me in a hug. I knew it was just out of pity. Once she released me I ran to my truck and began to drive home. This wasn't going to happen again. I wasn't going to die inside again. I had to move on.

Once I got home I started to pack. Whatever I could get my hands on I packed in the one suitcase I owned. Finally I grabbed my suitcase shoved it in my truck and began to drive.

**Edward's POV**

I opened up the front door and there was Esme. She had a worried look upon her face.

"Whats wrong?"

"I don't know what happened?" She said and if she could cry I'm sure she would be right now.

"What happened?!" I couldn't keep the sharp tone from my voice.

"Bella. She just left. I told her you were gone and she collapsed. She wouldn't stop crying and then she got up and drove away." Esme said this so fast I had a hard time figuring out what she was saying.

Once I realized what Esme said I ran out of the house. She couldn't of thought that I left her again. What is she thinking?

I got to her house and the scent of strawberries hit me but her truck wasn't here. I went inside to see if she left anything. First I went to the kitchen and nothing was there. Next the living room and again nothing. Finally I ran up to her room and on her bedside table was her engagement ring.

"No Bella." I whispered. Why would she do this?

I began to run to see if I could find her. Her scent was still strong so I followed it. After and hour of running I finally saw her red truck. What I found once I got to it was not good. There were cops and an ambulance there and other cars had stopped to see what was going on. The cops were keeping people from the accident and as I pushed my way through the people a cop stopped me.

"Sir you have to stay back."

"That's my fiancée's car!" I nearly screamed at him.

"Oh well they have already brought the young girl to the hospital."

I got out of there as soon as he said that. Once behind the camouflage of the trees I ran as fast as I could to the hospital. Once there I went to the front desk asking where my Bella is. She told me that she's in room 203.

I got to the elevator and once inside it seemed that it took forever to move up 2 floors. Of course they had that horrible elevator music playing and there were 2 women in there with me that were very excited and that were speaking a different language and then a man who I could see was going to break down any minute. By seeing these people it only made my whole situation worse.

How could two women be so happy inside a hospital when the other man was about to weep? How could a place that could bring joy also bring heartache?

Finally, the elevator got to the second floor and I raced off to room 203, and there she was. She had an ivy hooked up to her, tubes were in her throat, she had stitches across her forehead and a cast on her left arm. I could see several areas where she had major bruising.

"Uhh sir? Are you family to this young woman?"

I turned around and saw a doctor standing in the doorway. I looked at him and he seemed to be very old, but young at the same time.

I slowly nodded to him. "Yes, I'm her fiancée."

"Oh well you might want to sit down for a second." I took a seat next to Bella's bed and the doctor spoke again. "Well sir things aren't very good for Bella. We had to induce her into a coma because we were afraid that the pain would've been to much for her to handle."

"Okay so once she wakes up she should be fine. Right?"

"Well yes and no. If she wakes up then she will have pain but will recover smoothly, but she has some brain trauma so it is if she wakes up. The only way to get her out of the coma now is if she wakes up herself and there is a high chance she might not wake up."

"What about the baby?" I could barely talk at this point. What if the baby didn't survive?

"The baby will be just fine. We did an ultrasound already and as we can see when she got into the accident she put her left arm in front of her stomach to protect the baby. That is the reason for the cast. It was broken on collision." His pager started to go and he checked it and said he had to go and he was deeply sorry.

I took my phone and dialed the one number I knew I had to call.

I barely could whisper when they answered. "Hello?"

"Jake it's Edward. I need you."

"What the hell do you leech need with me?" I could hear the growl in his voice.

"It's Bella." I began to dry sob and the other line was completely silent.

**I know you guys are probably sick of apologies but I am deeply sorry. I know this update isn't that long but the next one will be longer. Well tell me what you think. Thanks love.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bella's POV**

Everything was dark, and I was scared. I could hear a beeping noise, and I knew something was wrong. Nothing seemed right. I didn't know where I was or what was happening. I tried to open my eyes but nothing seemed to work. I couldn't move my arms, or legs or anything.

Why won't someone help me?!

**Edward's POV**

Jake arrived at the hospital shortly after I called him. I asked him what had happened when Bella visited him and he said that she was fine while there. I know we hate each other, but he's the only other person who understands Bella to an extent that I do.

My family came the next day once I had time to process things. Carlisle said that she didn't look good, but that she should heal well. Our doctor says that the baby is fine and that it is developing well. He asked if I wanted to know the sex and I said no. I wanted Bella to be with me to find out what it is. From the ultrasound Carlisle could tell what it is but I insisted that he not tell me and not think about it. Also to not tell anyone else because I don't want them to think about it while I'm around them.

It has been a month now that Bella has been in a coma. I don't know how much longer I can stand without her waking up. The doctors assure me that she will probably wake up soon, but no one truly knows. Not even Alice. She can't seem to see anything clearly since this happened, and Jasper can't stay in the hospital for long because there are to many emotions for him to handle.

Now I am sitting in the room by myself because everyone went to hunt. I told Jake to go home and rest since he's been here everyday and like me he usually doesn't leave. My family makes me go hunt about every weekend because they're afraid that I'll go mad. It makes me go mad when I must be away from Bella. Every second I'm not there I think that she's going to wake up.

"Bella baby I know you can hear me. Please wake up. Wake up for me. I love you, and I'm going crazy without you. Why won't someone help you?!"

**Carlisle POV**

It's been a month since Bella has been in a coma and I can see that Edward is going mad without her. This is so much worse than when we left. He just sits by her all day waiting for her to wake up. I believe that when we aren't around he talks to her. Which he should do.

It kills me to see my daughter like this. Even though her and Edward aren't married yet I still believe that she is my daughter. She has brought so much to my family I don't know what we would do without her.

I still can't believe that I'm going to be a grandfather. A grandfather! To a beautiful baby…

"Carlisle."

"Oh yes. Sorry Edward."

"It's okay. Just think about the baby once Bella is awake please."

"Of course son."

Edward sat there just staring at Bella. I could tell that most of her injuries are almost completely healed but I don't know why she hasn't woken up yet.

"Carlisle can I talk to you out in the hall?" Edward asked me. I nodded and we went out into the hall, and shut the door to Bella's room.

"What is it son?"

"What's going to happen to her?"

I took a deep breath and tried to figure out how to say it to him without worrying him so much. That's all he does now.

"Please Carlisle just say it. I need to know the truth. The doctors just try to assure me, and I need the truth."

"Okay son. Bella is recovering well. Her injuries are mostly healed well, and the baby is doing perfect, but I don't know why she hasn't woken up yet. Usually if a coma is induced they find a way to get the patient out of it, but since Bella has a baby they don't want to do drugs incase it hurts the baby. Also who knows what will happen with your baby since it is only half human."

He stood there staring for a moment. I wish I knew what he was thinking. No one can seem to help him lately.

"Edward!" I could hear Alice yell from the other room.

We both ran into the other room. Bella was moving violently and you tell by the look on her face that she was in pain.

"What's happening to her?!" Edward yelled.

I've seen this look before and I knew exactly what was happening. I quickly began to unhook her ivs.

Everyone was yelling, and asking questions.

"Edward! Take her home. Now!"

He took he and ran out of there at vampire speed. He must not be seen by anyone else.

"Carlisle what is happening to her?" Esme asked me.

"She's going through the change. No one can help her now."

**I'm sorry for not updating but I finally got down what I wanted to write. Thanks for all of your reviews and I hope I answered some of your question. I need some help thought. Do you think the baby should be a boy or girl? Please help. Thanks love.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Edward's POV**

What the hell does he mean she's going through the change?

"Carlisle what are you talking about?"

"Look at her. Doesn't she seem to be in pain?"

I looked at my beautiful Bella and you could see clearly on her face that she was in pain. A lot of pain. I wish I could help her, but there was nothing that we could do now. Wait…

"Carlisle what is going to happen with our baby?" I started to really worry. He didn't answer me for awhile. Then finally said," I don't know Edward. I've never seen this before."

When we got back to the house Bella stopped struggling as much, but she was still in much pain. I wish there was something I could do to help her, and our baby.

**Bella's POV**

I don't know what is happening with me. I want to wake up so bad but I just can't. I've tried everything I could think of. I know Edward is here everyday along with the rest of the family and I try so hard to see them or even say something to them.

Why did I run away from Edward? Why did I think that he was leaving me? These stupid hormones from the pregnancy has got me all messed up. I really hope that our baby is okay. I tried to protect it the best I could.

It's been a long time since I've seen Edward or anyone. You know that feeling when you're in a dream and you are so close to something, but you just can't seem to reach it well that's what it is like for me. It's like I'm running to reach something but I can't run fast enough to get to it. Everyday Edward is here and I just want to touch him or talk to him or something but every time I think I'm going to I start fading away. I lose my focus and I end up in the same place again.

I can always hear them talking. Usually they are talking about me or the baby and I wish that they would talk as if I'm here and not like I'm just a thing in the room. Sometimes Edward talks to me when he's alone, but I can tell it distresses him that I can't answer him back.

"Carlisle."

"Oh yes. Sorry Edward."

"It's okay. Just think about the baby when Bella is awake." Edward I am awake. Please talk about the baby! I want to know if it is alright. God I wish he would say what the baby is. I'm sick of calling it and it!

"Of course son."

This is so frustrating! I need to figure a way on how to get out of this.

OW! I guess the baby is growing more. I think it just kicked me. OW! That one didn't feel like a kick. It feels like a burning! Now it's starting everywhere! OWWWW!! That's definitely a burning! I feel like I'm being thrown into a fire! Somebody please help me! Something cold is touching me now. It didn't stop the burning but it helps.

This is so much worse than not being able to wake up. At least when I couldn't wake up I wasn't in pain! Wait! What about the baby? Is it going to be okay?

It's getting worse now! Why won't anyone stop the burning?! I know they can tell I'm in pain! God Edward help me!

**Carlisle POV**

"Edward you have to leave the room now!"

"No I'm not leaving her!"

We were back at the house and Edward won't leave Bella at all. I need to see what's happening with Bella. I can't do it with Edward in the room because when Bella left they weren't on the best terms and I don't know if she would want him to be in the room.

It doesn't help that Edward can't hear what Bella is thinking either. He would be able to tell me what's been happening to her since she has been in the coma.

"Edward dear. Please just leave for a little bit while Carlisle checks Bella out. He will call for you if anything changes or when he finds something out." Esme was trying to soothe Edward into leaving.

Edward came over to me and looked me straight in the eye. "You promise me that you will call for me if anything happens. Anything at all."

"Of course I do." He nodded to me took one look at Bella and then left the room. Esme went with him. Everyone else was downstairs waiting for me to find anything out.

I slowly started to check Bella over. I could tell that she was changing because her skin was definitely started to harden, and her heart rate was speeding up. Usually that happens when changing because the venom begins to make its way to the heart. The only thing that I can conclude is that since the baby is half vampire the venom from the placenta started to leak its way into Bella's system.

I wish I knew what the placenta was made up of and how the baby develops. Bella's change could either be that the pregnancy is going well and we will have the baby soon or that it's going bad and we need to get the baby out now before she completely changes. I've never seen this before and I don't know what to do. I don't want to take the baby out to soon and it not be developed but also I don't want to stop the change for Bella by doing a c-section.

I thought over it some more, and even though it is frustrating I think I made the right decision. Slowly, I started to walk down to my family to give them the news.

"STOP THE BURNING!" I could have heard Bella scream from the other side of the world.

Edward ran past me into Bella's room and I was behind him. The sight I saw was horrific.

"Carlisle what is happening to her! Get this thing out of her now!"

**Sorry guys I had to do a cliffhanger. Thank you for all the help. I know what the baby is going to be now. Now since you guys are great at giving me 10 reviews a chapter I'm going to make it that I have to have 15 reviews per chapter for an update. Thanks love.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bella's POV**

Nothing seemed real for a long time. The burning was still bad, but it came down to just a dull pain. I felt like I was floating. You'd think that a feeling like that would be euphoric, but for me euphoria was being with Edward. I've been asleep for so long that things were beginning to fade. I couldn't exactly remember the way he would touch me, or the look in his eyes when he would make be blush. I wanted to just see my love, and our child now.

As soon as I thought that the searing pain began. I could feel that I was different, and I could tell that the few remnants of my humanity was slipping away. The pain was so unbearable, and I knew that either death was coming soon. It was cruel that I would have to go this way.

Some people have easy deaths. The ones where people go to sleep and just never wake up, or they die instantly. For the people that die like I am I pity them. To be in so much pain, and not seeing the ones you love before you die is a horrible way to go. I only wish that Edward, and his family, and my child know how much I love them. I wouldn't know what kind of person I would've been if they didn't come into my life.

Just thinking about that makes me wonder how different life would've been if I never met the Cullens, and if I didn't know about the other world that exists within our own. I might have given in to Mike asking me on a date. I might have been happy in a sense, but I would have never really felt true love. I wouldn't of had to go through the pain of Edward leaving me, and going into an almost catatonic state.

But that's what love truly is. It isn't always happiness, and bliss. You must go through pain, and misery to find the person you want to stay with forever. I am a stronger person because of the Cullens, and especially Edward. I don't blame him for anything that has happened to me. I really want him to know that.

I let out one final cry before the pain disintegrated. I opened my eyes, and this must truly be what heaven is like.

**Edward's POV**

I can't believe this. I am sitting here looking at my **two** beautiful babies. Bella and I had no idea that she was having twins. The birth went fairly smoothly. Carlisle restrained Bella so she didn't move to much when she we were getting the babies out. It was horrible to see here like that, but I knew it had to be done. We were all surprised when Carlisle delivered our baby girl, but it shocked us when he found out she was also carrying a little boy. I have been sitting with my children for 3 days now waiting patiently for Bella to finish the change. Alice said she would be waking soon, but she wouldn't give me a specific time. all she would think about is great sales they have at the mall. She knew that would annoy me so I didn't look into her mind after that.

I had no idea how to raise a baby much less two. Esme was a real help, but I really needed Bella here with me. I wasn't going to name them without Bella. I wouldn't feel right. They are her children too after all. Esme was once again showing me how to hold our babies while feeding them. We figured out that they can have milk like regular human babies, but they are much stronger when they drink blood. Finally I got out baby girl to drink from her bottle when Bella screamed out. Everyone raced in, and I handed over the baby to Rosalie.

I ran over to Bella, and I could see she was opening her eyes.

"Bella." I couldn't help smiling. My beautiful wife is finally back with me. After not seeing her for what seems like a lifetime she's back.

"Edward." She whispered, and with that she was in my arms. I couldn't help but to kiss her. This time when I kissed her though I didn't have to hold back. I kissed her with desire, and passion, and especially the lust I've been consuming since she's been asleep. I didn't care that my family was standing right there. All I could think about was My Bella. No longer would I have to be careful with her, and not longer would I have to hold back, and with that I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. I could hear her gasp, but she allowed it. When our tongues met it was like pure bliss. We never kissed like this before, and I knew we were missing something.

Finally, we pulled apart and I just stared at her. Everyone started to crowd around us and began to hug Bella. I was pushed out of the circle of my family. Once Alice had Bella in a death grip for at least 10 minutes I knew I should step in.

"I think we will leave you two alone." Esme stated, and I could hear that she was thinking that I should show her the babies now. They all filed out, and then it was only Bella and I left.

She looked at me for a minute, and I finally had a chance to look at her. There were clear traces of the change. Her eyes that were glowing red were the biggest change, but that would soon go away.

"Bella would you like to meet your babies?"

She nodded her head, and came over to me. Then she gave me a confused look.

"Edward. You just said babies. As in plural tense."

I merely nodded to that, and pulled her over to the cribs we have for our babies.

"When Carlisle was delivering the babies he found out that you were having twins. One boy, and one girl."

She stood there looking at our children stunned. Slowly she went to touch our babies faces. I think she was afraid that she would break them. I brought her over to the chair across the room, and I could see she was beginning to pout a little.

"Wait here." I stated to her, and she did as I said.

I went back to the cribs and picked up both of our children, and I brought them to her. Once she was holding them I could see she would be a perfect mother.

"Bella we still have to name them. I was waiting for you. Do you have any ideas?"

She nodded. "Umm since I didn't know what the baby would be I thought of names for a boy and girl."

She seemed to hesitate, and I nodded for her to go on.

"Well for a girl I was thinking of Elizabeth after your mother, and for a boy I was thinking of James."

I liked her names, and I was honored when she thought of my mother. I was confused though.

"Why would you think of James for our boy?"

"Well even though he was the one that caused me so much pain he still brought us closer together. Because of him I knew that you could stop drinking my blood even though it was so hard for you."

After that all I could do was agree.

"Okay so little Elizabeth, and little James."

After that Alice came running in with her camera yelling at us to get together for a family picture. I scooted my chair over and held Elizabeth while Bella held James.

"Okay on 3 say cheese. 1 2 3." And the flash went off. I could see the picture in Alice's head, and finally we were a happy family together.

**It's finally over. Bella woke up, and they're a happy family :D. I don't know if I want to do a sequel or if it should just end here. Review and let me know what you guys want. Also I want to thank everyone who has stayed with me throughout the whole story, and for everyone who came in while I was still writing it. Thanks love.**


End file.
